Do it My way
by ayshariham
Summary: Sai and Sakura discuss the rules about dating.


"A date?" asked Sai, looking up from his book at Sakura.

She was down on her knees, picking out leaves she would need for her potions, the summer sun making the sweat on her arms glisten.

She looked at him and nodded. "That's one of the things you can't learn from books. You have to do it to understand it, you know" she said.

"I happen to be reading a book on relationships at the moment" said Sai, pointing to his book, "and it gives valuable information-"

"It just gives you an overview. It can't make you feel the excitement or the nervousness of being on a date", cut in Sakura, ticking off a list.

Sai looked thoughtful as he put down his book. "So…tell me more about this date thing. What happens on a date?" he asked her.

Sakura paused, and bit her lip. "Erm, I haven't really been on one myself, but…I have an idea about how things work." she said, sitting more comfortably with her toned legs under her.

"Rule 1: Always tell the lady she's looks nice, regardless of what she's wearing. Oh, and bring flowers." said Sakura, assuming the teacher's role.

Sai pulled out a pencil to take notes, very attentive. "Are you sure I won't get beaten up? Every time I make a comment, you seem to whack-"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT" yelled Sakura, sticking up her nose. "You make the wrong comments. Which brings me to Rule 2: Agree with her. Do what she wants to do. The date is about bonding with her, for God's sake, do not tick her off by making worthless comments"

Sai raised an eyebrow, but continued writing down nonetheless.

"Rule 3..." continued Sakura, pulling back a strand of hair that had escaped from behind her ear.

"Leave it" said Sai, looking at her over his book.

Seeing her confused look, he clarified, "Your hair. It looks nicer when you leave it on your face. Covers your weird ears."

Sakura who looked slightly mollified a moment ago, regained her annoyed look and threw a branch at him.

"WHAT did I just tell you about comments?" she asked, glaring at him.

Sighing, she went on "Rule 3, have fun. Go to the movies, the fair, a restaurant, just make sure both of you have an amusing time. Please do not take her to ambush an enemy, or spy on the Hokage under the pretence that it is "fun"."

Sai scratched his head as he thought about what she said. Sakura continued, oblivious to his mounting confusion.

"Alright, the last part of the date is very important. It tells you whether you'll be moving on to another date or not. The kiss goodnight" she said, dropping her voice to a theatrical note.

Poor Sai looked even more flustered, and stared at her. " Kiss? How?"

"Yup" said Sakura, "it's very important to create the right mood. Come here, I'll show you." she said, motioning him to stand beside her.

Sai got up and joined her, feeling out of place. He wasn't suited for dates, ROOT business was more in his line of work.

"Put your arm around me" said Sakura, and gasped as Sai pulled her into a hug with enough force to knock the wind out of her.

"SAI! ARM! ONE ARM!" she cried out, pushing him back.

"One arm won't be enough to restrain a person" said Sai.

"This is NOT A FRIGGIN MISSION!. You're on a DATE! BE GENTLE!" said Sakura, in her ruthless way.

She draped his arm around her as she went on, "See? Just hold the girl, you're not supposed to be kidnapping her. When you walk her back home, and she seems open to your advances, lean in GENTLY and kiss her. Whaaa-"

Sakura almost stumbled as Sai pushed her back against a tree and pinned her arms above her.

"Target captured." he whispered, as he lowered his lips to hers.

When he let go a couple seconds later, Sakura was so weak at the knees she wasn't sure she could continue standing.

"Rule no. f-four," she said, unable to think properly. She knew she should have punched him away, but…_Darn, he was such a good kisser._

"Hell with the rules," she said, smiling up at him, "I like your way better."

* * *

Erm, the first review on this story was written by my sister, who can't be bothered to check which account she's using before submitting it _. Lol, anyways, hope you liked the story =D


End file.
